


Need To Get Past Me

by Lady_Mabel_Mabelton



Category: Free!
Genre: But who can blame him really, Cute As Fuck Makoto, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haru is a little shit, Horny Rin, Humor, M/M, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Seme!Rin, Some Sex, Uke!Makoto, overprotective Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mabel_Mabelton/pseuds/Lady_Mabel_Mabelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE (Oct 2016): to everyone who left a comment or kudos, thank you so much! I'm very sorry I never went around updating this story, I'm not 100% satisfied with it, so I've been planning to re-write it for the longest time, but life got in the way time and time again. I can't say for sure when it will happen, but hopefully SOONER than later. I plan to make a few changes to my profile too, so if you don't see this story up anymore, just keep an eye out. I won't change a lot of things, the tags should be the same at least.</p><p>Thank you for keeping tabs on it, and for your encouraging and loving words, you're all awesome and deserve all the cookies and kittens I'm mentally sending you ;)</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Even though Haru doesn't express himself often, he is just as passionate about the people he cares for as if they were his treasured water. Makoto is one of those people, and he'll be damned if he lets his precious Makoto just date anyone, let alone Rin Matsuoka. Especially Rin Matsuoka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need To Get Past Me

**Author's Note:**

> Papa Bear Haru, cute Makoto, horny but head-over-heels Rin. Will add more characters as this writes itself!
> 
> This is mostly humor, so characters might seem a bit OOC, like Haru being more proactive, Makoto a bit of a doormat, Rin a bit of an idiot etc. (ok those last two not so OOC) but I love them all dearly, really (Makoto is my most favourite Free! character because he's such a sweetheart). Just have this tiny sadistic streak about bullying my favourites. Expect a lot of that
> 
> I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I will try my best. Expect text to change slightly even on already posted chapters. Please enjoy!

Matsuoka Rin thought this was the most stupid situation he had ever had to be in, and once again Haru was involved in it somehow. He was, in fact, the sole reason the three were there, all sitting in Haru's living room, Haru in front of him and Makoto fidgeting next to him. He clenched his teeth, bracing himself for what he was about to say. He took a deep breath, leaned on his hands and looked at Haru.

“Please Haruka, allow me to date Makoto.”

…  
  
Seriously, what the fuck was he doing?  
  
Haru had his usual poker face, but Rin could feel his eyes glaring at him for what felt like a full minute, and then said firmly,

“... **No**.”

...What?  
  
“Huh? You said I had to do this to go out with Makoto! Whaddya mean 'no'!?”  
  
“I said no. I won't hand Makoto over to the likes of **you**.”

“What!? You motherfucking little--!!” Rin sprung forward and grabbed Haru by the front of his shirt, ready to punch to living daylights out of him. Makoto squealed “Wait, Rin!” and scrambled to get between them to break them off, since Haru's usual non-plussed face changed slightly into a glare, which in Haru's case meant he was just as pissed off as Rin and willing to fight. So here he was, trying to make Haru eat his fist with Makoto squished in the middle of them begging them to calm down.

How the hell did he get into this shit?

* * *

 

It had started a day Rin was hanging out at Makoto's house, seating with him and Haru in the dining table while Makoto's parents were talking with them and the mom prepared them all dinner. He had confessed to Makoto two weeks prior, and while they hadn't said anything to anyone yet, Haru had looked at them and knew something was going on, which meant he had been glaring at Rin a lot more lately, but hadn't say anything yet. Somehow the conversation started to lean on dating since 'they were at that age,' and at one point Makoto's dad looked up from the newspaper and had said something that particularly grabbed Rin's attention.  
  
“Well, it would be hard for Makoto to date.” He chuckled, to which Makoto and Rin looked at him, puzzled.  
  
“Why's that, dear?” Makoto's mom asked.

“Remember that day when Makoto and Haru were in preschool? Some kids were playing house, and some of the girls fought over who'd 'marry' Makoto?”  
  
“Oh my, I do! I remember the teacher telling me about it because Makoto looked upset when I went to pick them up, and told me Haru had hugged Makoto aside saying he wouldn't allow it. And that night Haru stayed at home and told me 'don't worry auntie, I told them they need to ask me first!' and that he'd protect Makoto!” Makoto's mom laughed while saying this, followed by his dad's good natured laugh.

“Ah! I remembered that too!” Makoto laughed nervously, “but that was a long time ago, Haru shouldn't be bothered with that anymore, right, Haru? Makoto looked at Haru expecting him to agree with him, but was surprised when his eyes met Haru's intense gaze.  
  
“I promised.” Haru said with a finality that had Rin dreading this moment more and more.  
  
“Hahaha, you serious dude? You're not saying that if Makoto wants to date a girl or something she's gotta go through you first, right?” Rin tried to joke, but he knew Haru wasn't, the little shit.

“Exactly.” Haru took this moment to minutely narrow his eyes and glare at Rin “I will protect Makoto.” he continued while he vehemently declared this to Makoto's parents, who to Rin weren't as sane as he thought they were when they reacted so delightfully to Haru's words.

“Wait! So anyone Makoto wants to go out with should ask Haru first _**for real** **?**_ As in seriously?” Rin asked panicked at Makoto's parents. No way they were serious.

“Of course! Wouldn't want our little Makoto to be hurt!” Answered the dad cheerfully, earning an embarrassed, squeaky “daaaaad!” from Makoto. Yes, they were totally serious.

“We trust your judgment, Haru dear!” The mom clapped her hands in joy.  
  
“We should be relieved Makoto has Haru to ward off bad people. We have nothing to worry about.” Both parents smiled at Haru with that million watt smile Makoto had inherited from them. Makoto sputtered, his blush going so far down it disappeared under the collar of his shirt, clearly trying to say something to stop Haru and his parents, while Rin's jaw practically hit the table. What the hell?

“I promise, uncle, auntie. I will keep Makoto safe.” Haru said straightening his back, doing a great job of looking like he was puffing out his chest smugly without actually doing so, earning him another cheer from Makoto's parents. Hell, the mom even raised her arms in happiness.  
  
Looking back, Rin should have seen it coming, really.

Fucking cockblocking bastard.

 

* * *

  
  
“I'm sorry Rin, I'll talk to Haru about this.” Makoto looked down apologetically, walking on their way back after dragging Rin out of Haru's house while Rin and Haru kept on trying to punch each other. Makoto felt guilty because he also felt happy about how much Haru wanted to protect him, considering he usually wasn't so expressive or passionate about anything besides water. At the same time he really wanted Haru and Rin to be ok with his and Rin's recent relationship update.

“I already knew you two were stuck by the hip since forever, it's not your fault, Makoto.” Rin rubbed his left cheek a bit, where Haru had managed to graze him. Makoto looked down at him pouting his lips a bit but not being so successful, since there wasn't real venom behind Rin's words. He gently grabbed the hand rubbing Rin's cheek, stopping them on the spot and kissed the abused spot softly, surprising Rin.

  
“Thank you, Rin.” Makoto said warmly. Rin looked at him, the last rays of the sun playing on Makoto's smiling face and hair, and couldn't stop himself from loving him more at the beautiful image he made.

He felt kind of bad by how hard it was making him too though.

Rin stroked Makoto's side of his hair with his right hand, rubbing his thumb over Makoto's ear along the way and settled it on the back of his neck, earning him a surprised gasp from those soft lips. Makoto felt his face flaming hot from the gentle ministrations, still not used to Rin being gentle or focusing entirely on him. Rin's eyes turned a darker shade of red, looking at him hungrily which wasn't helping either.

“R-Rin...” Rin pressed on his neck to nudge him a bit down to meet their lips, starting soft and slow with their eyes closing. Rin's left hand wrapped around Makoto's waist to press him tightly against him, their body heat heightening the sensation of their bodies pressing against each other. Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin's shoulders without noticing himself, even though they hadn't gone beyond kissing and a little petting, he was getting turned on quickly as any healthy boy his age.

“Mnng...!” Makoto whimpered when he felt Rin's sharp teeth biting lightly on his lower lip, wordlessly asking him to open his mouth. Rin opened his eyes a fraction to look at Makoto with a heated look, drinking in the debauched image of Makoto's pretty face all red and embarrassed. His left arm wrapped around Makoto tightened while his right hand pressed a hard, scorching line along Makoto's back to end up cupping his ass, using it to push him forward against him to ride one of his legs. Makoto squeaked in surprise at the sudden hard pressure against his crotch, letting Rin slip his tongue inside his mouth.

“R-Rin...! W-waitnngg...! nnnhaaahnn...” Makoto started trembling in Rin's arms, his lust clouded mind barely noticing they were in a public place and needed to stop before someone saw them. Rin seemed to pick up on Makoto's worries, and started dragging him to a more isolated spot on an alley nearby.

That's when he felt the kick on his back.

“Ow! What the hell--!” Rin stopped kissing Makoto but kept his arm around his waist. He turned around ready to kill the idiot who interrupted them.

Well _fuck_.

It was Haru.

“Did you not hear me last time, Rin?” Haru grabbed both of them by the arm and ripped them away, putting Makoto behind him protectively. Makoto was absolutely mortified from Haru seeing them in such a situation, and was more busy sputtering excuses and apologies than to try to defuse the tension in the air. Rin clenched his hands into fists giving Haru a dirty look.

“I heard you being an ass, water freak!”  
  
“Go home, Rin. I'm gonna walk Makoto now.” Haru grabbed one of Makoto's hand and said in a gentle but firm voice, “let's go, Makoto.”

“B-But Haru! What about Ri--” Haru pulled at him while walking towards Makoto's house.

“Wait! Makoto!” Rin started walking quickly towards them, trying to stop Haru from doing whatever the hell he wanted. Haru spun around putting himself between them again.  
  
“I'm being damn serious, Rin. I said I wasn't allowing you to date Makoto.” Rin felt his jack go slack for like the hundredth time lately, surprised at how many words Haru had said overall. Haru was rarely this eloquent. Stubborn yes, but not usually about people in general. It boggled his mind.

“H-Haru! Please...! D-Don't I have any say on this??” Makoto cried out, grabbing one of Haru's sleeves, looking at him pleadingly. Haru felt a coil of guilt twist inside of him when he saw those pitiful, shinyeyes. Then he remembered the position he found them in a few seconds ago, and steeled his resolve.

“Makoto, anyone who wants to be with you will go through me first. And that includes Rin.” Said Haru firmly. His eyes softened a moment later though, and he said “Don't worry, Makoto.” and squeezed his hand. No way in hell he was letting his best friend with _Rin_. “Come on.” He nudged Makoto before he could get another word out.

“What the fuck, man! You can't stop us forever!” Haru tilted his head to show he was looking down on Rin, which pissed him off so much he felt he'd pop a vein soon.

“Ask again later, then. But Makoto comes with me today.”

“Haru... Ack!” Makoto got pulled once more, only to be pushed to Haru's side and slightly forward so Haru could push him gently, Haru making sure he was always between Rin and Makoto's line of sight, turning his head around and glaring at Rin whenever he felt Rin moving towards them, or when he thought he was going to follow them.

“Rin! I'll talk with Haru and—Haru! Don't push!” Haru pushed him insistently anyways, so Makoto threw a goodbye over his shoulder “Rin, I'll call you, ok!?” And the pair soon enough disappeared from sight, leaving Rin standing alone on the sidewalk.  
  
Cockblocking bastard, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, and my first fic in a incredibly long time, please be gentle :D It has not been beta-ed, so if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism or grammar pointers please leave a comment, I will appreciate it. Treats in the form of encouraging comments are also extremely well received and shall be gobbled down with gusto.


End file.
